


A Path that leads to nowhere

by Wesna



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Angst, Day 7 - Alternative Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, Witcher Apprentice!Kuroko, Witcher!AU, Witcher!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesna/pseuds/Wesna
Summary: Life is a neverending journey.In Kuroko's case, a journey of unknown destination.





	A Path that leads to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~
> 
> I'm back with the last fic written for AkaKuro Week 2018. Today's prompt: Alternative Universe.  
> First, I was butchering Slavic mythology, now I'm butchering the world of the Witcher. But seriously, I'm in a Witcher hell right now, pls send help.

Kuroko Tetsuya experienced the feeling of loneliness and rejection since he was a little child. He was a victim of the bloody war that ruled over their country. Another orphaned child destined to die from starvation.

 

That’s why he knew what does it mean to be determined and barge his way through life.

 

Kuroko and his friend Aomine, they were the same. Already shunned from the society, they decided to become witchers. But the School they had chosen together was as cruel as the world around them. Kuroko was used to it, though. The hard trainings were nothing compared to the harsh life on the streets.

 

And when he thought that everything would end well for him, the Cats attacked the Wolves. That day Kuroko lost his best friend, his brother.

 

The boy refused to kill other people, he wasn’t a sadist, nor a murderer… So his masters made sure he won’t be treated as one of the apprentices any more. Kuroko was kicked out of the School and even his former friend looked at him with disgust.

 

Once more, he had nothing and no one. The world was drenched in grey and brown and black.

 

Until the day he met _him._

 

The way he fought and the way his dragon pendant bounced on his chest with every movement – all of this screamed – a witcher. His scarlet hair, his heterochromatic golden and red eyes with cat-like pupils; everything in the fighting male was beautiful. Breathtaking.

 

Kuroko finally saw colours in his awful life. He found his determination anew and only one thought occupied his mind – he should join the School of the Dragon.

 

For the first time since forever Kuroko felt alive.

 

Akashi Seijuurou, the current master of the School wasn’t an ordinary person. He was a perfect being, an amazing teacher, someone Kuroko looked up too. But Akashi, despite looking like the personification of fire, was as cruel and cold as ice.

 

Just like in the folk tales – witchers were supposed to have little to no emotions because they were the biggest weakness on the battlefield. And Akashi was anything but weak.

 

As the time went by, Kuroko’s admiration turned into something more. No matter how harsh Akashi was treating him, no matter how ruthless the punishments were, Kuroko couldn’t stop feeling that weird sensation that burned him from the inside as soon as he saw his teacher.

 

Kuroko hated this. He loved a man that was washed out of empathy. He hated this love, he hated himself and his weak heart. But at the same time, he wanted to be with him, no matter the cost. The only way out of this situation was to become like Akashi. A monster, like the common folk thought of their kind.

 

Stepping on the Path would be his salvation.

 

So he trained harder than ever, overcoming every obstacle that Akashi put in his way. And when the time came, he was ready to throw away his humanity.

 

The liquid burned his throat, before it burned him alive. He convulsed, screamed and cried, trying to get out of the restrains – just like the other boys that were with him in the laboratory. The agony was real and he didn’t know how many days he spent on the hard bed, being changed into a wild beast, an abomination of a human being.

 

The pain was good, though. It meant that he’ll soon be washed out of every human emotion.

 

He was alone in the room now, the last boy that was laying next to him uttered a pained gasp before going completely still. Kuroko’s eyes were hurting, his arms were numb from the countless injections, his whole body was on fire that was slowly dying out.

 

But he still _felt._

 

He wanted to see Akashi again, wanted Akashi to be proud of him surviving the Trials, to make Akashi acknowledge him.

 

_To feel Akashi’s warmth against his skin._

 

Disgusting.

 

A witcher who felt emotions was an abomination.

 

He was defective.

 

And he wasn’t worth of standing arm in arm with his master.

 

Kuroko looked at the silver pendant in the shape of a dragon head. The yellow and red gems glistened in the light of the setting sun. His eyes were now of the same colours.

 

He left the castle, equipped with a silver sword and the proof of belonging to the School of the Dragon. He left the love of his life. It hurt him, though the pain of being with Akashi now would be much worse.

 

Kuroko’s life was always filled with rejection and loneliness, just as the path of every witcher in this cursed world.

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not have started to write Akashi's part, but it's for you to decide if you want to read the story from his point of view.
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful AkaKuro Week!  
> Bye bye!


End file.
